The Moonrise Legend
by Neverland8
Summary: Artemis and Apollo are not the most normal twins. For one thing, both their IQs are insanely high, but neither show it, and they're only seven. For another, they're the target of a very dangerous criminal kidnapper. Also, they know about a secret world underneath their feet. And they are also the children of Artemis Fowl II and Holly Short. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1- Planning an Escape

Chapter One

Planning an Escape

**(Okay, yeah, just read over the prologue. I apologize that it was crap. I swear I will do better in this chapter. Trust me, this chapter has Nº1 in it. Nothing is crap with that little piece of adorable. Unless he's OOC.**

"Daddy, where does Mommy keep her Neutrino?"

Artemis Fowl the Second heaved a dramatic sigh. "Apollo, for the last time, you will not use a Neutrino under any circumstances. Missy, stop sucking your thumb. It's a childish and disgusting trait. You do know that that thumb just touched a puddle of mud, correct?"

Missy took her thumb out of her mouth just long enough to say, "But I washed my hands," and then put it back in.

"Washing your hands does not relieve your hands of all germs." Artemis rolled his eyes. "Now, we are here…"

"In the hallway." Apollo noted, his blonde hair sprinkled with the mud his sister and him had been caught experimenting with.

"Yes, in the hallway, to discuss _personal safety._"

"Persa-what-now?" Missy cocked her head, absolutely confused.

Apollo leaned over- he was almost a head taller than her, for he was more human than fairy- and whispered, "Protecting ourselves."

"Oh, okay." Missy nodded and started sucking her thumb again.

"So," Artemis asked, "What do you do if you're alone in the house and you get attacked, and you need your Mother?"

The twins thought about this for a second. Then, their eyes widened at almost the same moment.

"Steal Mommy's neutrino and shoot like crazy." Apollo nodded, pleased with himself.

"Cry." added Missy.

"NO, NO, NO." Artemis waved his arms a bit too wildly. "Under no circumstances, Missy, are you to cry."

"Okay." Missy accepted this a bit too easily. Artemis forced her thumb out of her mouth, and she gave him a glare with her hazel eyes.

"And, Apollo, you are also not allowed to use your Mother's neutrino. It is much too dangerous and you will not be permitted to use it unless we say so."

"Yes, Daddy." Apollo nodded.

"Where's Mommy?" Missy asked spontaneously.

Artemis sighed. She reminded him _way_ too much of Beckett at that age. Of course, Beckett _had_ grown up to be Myles' bodyguard. This was a role he had formally embraced at the age of seven when Myles had been bullied; the bullies in question had ended up with minor concussions and several scars to remember Beckett by. Beckett had been grounded for years afterwards.

"Mother is coming home from work, Missy. When she gets home we will leave for an Emergency Meeting and leave you with your babysitter."

Missy gasped. "Somebody's going to _sit on us_?"

"No, Missy." Artemis sighed again. "He is here to watch you while we're gone to make sure you don't get hurt or anything. Wasn't _babysitter_ in the Dictionary you were memorizing?"

Missy frowned. She wondered if her father had noticed that the Dictionary was secretly a touch-screen camera that could explore Fowl Manor's grounds.

The doorbell rang.

"That would be Holly." Artemis grinned. He straightened the twins up and noticed that Apollo still had splotches of mud on his suit and Missy had removed her gray dress in favor for a pink flowery t-shirt and jeans that Angeline had given her for her birthday.

Artemis led the twins down to the landing and opened the door. Holly was tapping her foot impatiently, but her face brightened when she noticed her family.

"Hi, Mommy!" Apollo and Missy leapt onto their Mother- which wasn't hard, as she was only three feet tall- and tackled her to the ground. Artemis stood to the back awkwardly. He grinned when their chosen babysitter approached the door, grinning ear-to-ear. "Hello, Nº1. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

The little Warlock giggled. "It's fine, Artemis. I'm responsible. Liable. Culpable. Wait… that's not right..."

Missy and Apollo suddenly noticed the newcomer. Instantly, they ran behind Artemis's legs and peered out like little owlets.

"Don't feel offended." Holly sighed. "They do that to everyone."

"It's fine." Nº1 grinned down at the children. "I put a spell on myself so that if I try to talk about you to anyone but Holly, Artemis, the other Fowls or you, I will go mute until I talk about something else. Even secret codes are restricted."

The twins slowly edged out from behind Artemis.

"What are you?" Apollo asked.

"I'm a warlock." Nº1 informed them. "My name is Nº1."

"That's not a normal name." Missy noted.

"Neither's Artemis." Apollo retorted.

Artemis glared. Missy sucked her thumb.

"We've really gotta go." Holly told them, directing her statement at Artemis. "Now, Nº1's going to babysit you, okay?"

The twins nodded.

Holly and Artemis said their good-byes and then left. The twins kept staring at the door until it was shut.

Outside, Artemis set his watch.

"Do you want to play hide-and-seek?" Nº1 asked.

"Sure!" Apollo sat cross-legged in front of his room, after he had shown Nº1 his extensive set of gadgets- most of which his parents didn't know he had.

Missy nodded. She was playing with her long, jet-black ponytail, and trying to tie a pink ribbon into it.

"I've never played hide-and-seek before!" Nº1 clapped. "How exactly do you play it?"

Apollo though for a second. "You'll close your eyes and count to a hundred-billion, and Missy and I will hide."

Nº1 cocked his head. "Do you really need a hundred-million counts?"

"Missy and I aren't good at hiding." Apollo stared up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Or," Missy giggled, "Apollo and I could go get this one experiment from our lab."

Apollo raised an eyebrow at her.

"You remember," Missy glared at him. "The _experiment_."

Apollo nodded. "Right. It'll take us a bit to get to it, though, and it's a surprise."

Nº1 laughed. "Okay. I'll wait right here."

The twins took off.

"Thank you, Missy." Apollo said as soon as Missy shut their lab's door.

"What for?" Missy asked.

Apollo shrugged. "I was wondering if a hundred-billion would be long enough for us to escape. Now we can get out much faster. I have a restored hope in your IQ."

"Purple." Missy nodded.

"Or not."

Apollo stood on his Uncle Miles' old lab desk and grabbed a rope ladder from a cabinet near the ceiling. He opened the window and tied the window to the window ledge. He crawled through first, unsure that the ladder Miles and Artemis had built when Uncle Miles was seven would still hold. However, it did very well, and after a few minutes Apollo called up to Missy to crawl down. Missy jumped out of the window and landed on her brother.

"Ouch!" Apollo complained. "Don't do that, Missy!"

Missy grinned at her twin brother. "Well, we got out, didn't we?"

Apollo glanced around. "Yep. Now, how do we get off the property?"

As the twins figured out how to strategically climb the fence, they were unaware that more than security cameras were watching them.


	2. Chapter 2- An Unexpected Delay

Chapter Two: An Unplanned Delay

**(AN: Yeah, the prologue was such crap that I deleted it. But I just realized that I have 5 follows and a favorite! SQUEE! So, yeah, if you ****_really_**** like the prologue, PM me. Anyway, thank you for believing in me! Also, this is really short. Sorry about that.)**

Missy was enjoying herself. Apollo was not.

Well, granted, he was very happy that they were out and about, and his sister was ecstatic. However, they kept getting odd looks while the walked around, and Apollo remembered that they were seven. Well, that was a hiccup in the escape plan he had forgotten about.

At one point, a woman with a baby on her hip came up and asked if they were lost.

"Of course not, ma'am." Apollo responded. "Our parents simply sent us on an errand to collect food for the week, and when our task is complete we shall meet them at the park. Isn't that right, Missy?"

The woman looked very confused. Missy nodded in her direction, still sucking her thumb. "Yep. My brother's reeeeally smart. He knows Latin."

"Thank you, Missy, that was unnecessary and irrelevant." Apollo said in perfect Latin.

The woman nodded slowly and walked away.

Of course, Missy couldn't contain her excitement, and nearly gave them away several times. First they went to a park, and then a nature trail, and then a zoo- although they had to expertly sneak their way into all of these.

They were now walking around town, and Missy was bouncing up and down by Apollo, sucking on a lollipop that she had taken out of her pockets. She had an endless supply.

"This was the BEST! IDEA! EVER!" Missy cheered.

"Mmm-hmm." Apollo nodded, then added to himself, until Mother finds out, that is.

Missy now started chatting endlessly about something or other, and Apollo glanced around, then became very nervous. "Missy… why is there nobody around?"

Missy glanced from side to side, undaunted. "I dunno."

Apollo opened his mouth to say something, and then heard a snap of metal, and felt a painful zap in his body. He collapsed on the ground.

"Apollo?" came Missy's frightened whisper. "Apollo!"

Missy leaned over towards her brother- probably to check his pulse- and Apollo blacked out.

* * *

Holly was bored.

It was the same meeting the LEP had issued all month. "Blah, blah, finances… blah, blah, planet… blah, blah, goblins…" Same meeting, different speakers. Even Artemis was nodding off.

Holly got a ring on her communicator. "Excuse me," she said, glad to have an excuse to leave. She stepped outside the door and then realized where the caller ID came from. "Hey, Mud boy!" she called back. "It's for you!"

Artemis soon joined her in the hallway, and shut the door, which Holly was grateful was soundproof. She accepted the call. "Hello?"

"ARTEMIS! HOLLY! YOUR KIDS ARE MISSING!"

Artemis looked at his watch and then paused it. "Three hours, thirty-two minutes and twenty-eight seconds."

Holly fished in her pocket for some change.


End file.
